Jaja, Eis macht heiß!
by bina-chan
Summary: Es ist mal wieder sehr heiß und Joey macht sich auf den Weg in die Eisdiele. Dort trifft er auf seinen Erzfeind Kaiba und der Kampf um die süße Abkühlung beginnt!
1. Kapitel 1

Titel: Jaja, eis macht heiß!  
Teil: 1?  
Autor: bina-chan Email: Sabine.Michlergmx.de

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Raiting: PG-16 Warnung: com, lime

Pairing: SetoXJoey

Disclaimer: Uns gehören die Figuren nicht und wir verdienen kein Geld damit

Jaja, Eis macht heiß! 1

Es waren Sommerferien und die Temperaturen waren einfach nur erbarmungslos hoch. Man konnte alle 10 Minuten das T-Shirt wechseln, weil es pitschnass geschwitzt war. ( Was für 'ne Vorstellung. Überall verschwitzte Männer...)

Also, was macht man an solch einem Tag? (Na was wohl?ggg)

Eisessen!

Also machte sich Joey mit einem frischen, knappen T-Shirt und verboten kurzen Hotpans ( das Kerle so was tragen?) auf den Weg zum 'Dolce Vita'. Dort gab es die beste Mokka-Schoko-Bombe (war Bi-chans Idee mit diesem dämlichen Namen!) auf der ganzen lieben, weiten und viel zu heißen Welt. Die letzten Meter rannte er sogar, trotz der Hitze. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr erwarten. Eis! Leckeres, kühles Eis! Haben! Haben! Haben!

Das Cafe war rappelvoll. Überall junge Pärchen oder Freundinnen, die sich unterhielten und, wie gesagt, EIS aßen. Joey sah noch einen freien Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und hechtete sofort darauf zu. Erleichtert setzte er sich an diesen. Sein Glück hielt aber nicht sehr lange an, da sich jemand zeitgleich auf den anderen Stuhl an den gleichen Tisch setzte(Zufall, Zufall?). Und dieser jemand war.  
Überraschung, Trommelwirbel...Surprise, Surprise...Kaiba nätürlich. Dieser hyperheiße Tag ging Joey schon jetzt echt dermaßen gegen den Strich, da musste doch nicht auch noch so was passieren.  
Er schnaubte verächtlich. " Hey, verdammt! Jetzt sind endlich Ferien und ich muss deine Visage schon wieder sehen. Verzieh dich, das ist MEIN Tisch!" " Nicht unfreundlich werden, Hündchen! Was heißt hier überhaupt 'dein' Tisch? Ich war zuerst hier! Und wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen kannst, dann verschwinde selbst!"

Nach 10 Minuten konnten sie sich immer noch nicht einigen, wem dieser Tisch nun gehörte. Der Tisch war aber auch schön. Den musste man einfach haben ggg Die anderen Gäste im Cafe fühlten sich langsam ziemlich gestört. Ein Kellner eilte herbei um die zwei Streithähne zu beruhigen. "Meine Herrn! Ich bitte sie! Da sie sich anscheinend kennen, können sie sich doch auch an einen Tisch setzen bis ein anderer frei ist."(Hallo? Sie kennen sich zwar, aber sie STREITEN! Kapiert der des net?)

Kaiba wurde es langsam zu bunt. War er hier bei 'Verstehen sie Spaß?', oder was? Wenn ja: NEIN, er verstand keinen Spaß! "Jetzt hören sie mal zu! Ich bin Seto Kaiba und habe doch wohl ein Recht auf einen freien Tisch und nicht neben diesem Straßenköter!" (Da ist jemand aber gar nicht eingebildet...) Joey lachte gespielt; auch sein Kragen platzte gleich. " Oh, wenn du so supertoll bist, wie du immer tust, dann wirst du wohl die Kurage haben und es mit mir aushalten. Oder, 'Schatz'?" Kaiba war mehr als genervt und Joey war nicht ganz unschuldig daran, aber wenn er nicht endlich 'ne Abkühlung bekam (von Joey?), dann würde er den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben.

" Oder mach ich dich nervös?" Joey grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Diesen Satz hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können.

Okay, Kaibas Geduld wurde auf eine sehr, sehr harte Probe gestellt, aber er BRAUCHTE Abkühlung von seinem bisher ziemlich stressigen Arbeitstag. " Okay", presste Kaiba zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und lächelte gespielt übertrieben. " Aber wenn du anfängst zu sabbern oder zu kläffen, musst du dich auf den Boden setzen, Hündchen." Dieser knurrte nur gefährlich, beließ es aber dabei. Der Kellner, der immer noch ziemlich steif neben ihnen stand, atmete erleichtert durch. " Gut, was darf ich bringen?" "Nr.69"(für alle 'Erotic Games'-Fansggg), kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

Der Kellner schaute erst erstaunt, fasste sich aber schnell wieder, kritzelte irgendwas auf seinen Notizblock, gab noch ein " Sofort" von sich und verschwand so schnell er konnte. Dass beide das gleiche bestellt hatten, war im Augenblick beiden ziemlich egal. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach um ja keine neue Provokation im jeweils anderen hervorzurufen. Das war bei dem Wetter echt anstrengend ( jaja, schiebt's nur auf's liebe Wetter!).

Erst jetzt bemerkte Joey, dass Kaiba nicht wie gewöhnlich seine Standardklamotten trug. Nicht diesen potthässlichen Mantel, ohne den Kaiba eigentlich viel besser aussah.( Na, interessiert's euch was er an hat? Ob er überhaupt was anhat?) Heute hatte Kaiba helle Sommerschuhe, ebenfalls helle Leinenhosen und dazu ein dunkelblaues, ärmelloses(!) Poloshirt an. Es lag zwar nicht hauteng an (ohhh...), aber dennoch eng genug um den gut gebauten Oberkörper zu erahnen.(ahhh...).

Joey musste automatisch schlucken und fuhr sich unbewusst über die Lippen. War es eben noch heißer geworden? Kaiba sah wirklich verdammt gut aus und wirkte so...ungewohnt, fast lässig. Kaiba merkte Joeys Blick nur zu deutlich, ebenso wie sich Joey die Lippen leckte. Er grinstein sich hinein. Was diese 'heiße' Atmosphäre doch so alles verursachte. Er konnte sich einen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen. " Na, ist dir heiß, Hündchen?" Joey schreckte auf und wäre er wegen der Hitze nicht so schon rot im Gesicht, wäre er es spätestens jetzt. Bei Joeys verdutztem Blick musste Kaiba grinsen. Dieser Blick war einfach zu komisch. " Äh..." Joey fühlte sich ertappt (wurde er ja auch! Spanner!) und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, konnte sich aber nicht von Kaibas Blick lösen.

°

Der Kellner hatte heute echt nicht seinen Glückstag. Nicht nur, dass eh schon dicke Luft zwischen diesen zwei Herren an Tisch Nr.3 lag. Nein! Jetzt musste er ihnen auch noch diese Nachricht bringen. Ob er den Tag noch lebend überstand? Das Leben war doch echt nicht fair. Geknickt ging er auf besagten Tisch zu, an dem es aber erstaunlich still war.

°

" Äh...meine Herrn..." Kaiba und Joey wurden aus ihren Gedanken und ihrem gegenseitigen Anblick gerissen und sahen etwas überrumpelt auf. Der Kellner blickte sie schon fast vollkommen verzweifelt an. " Wie soll ich es erklären? Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, aber wir hatten leider nur noch die Zutaten für eine Portion der Bestellung. Einer von ihnen muss wohl etwas anderes bestellen." Hastig stellte er eine riesige Mokka-Schoko-  
Bombe ( also der Name ist echt oberdämlich!) auf den Tisch und sah zu, dass er schleunigst Land gewann. Er wollte nicht zwischen den Fronten stehen, wenn dort der Krieg ums Eis ausbrach. Eine andere Bestellung von einem der beiden hatte er sowieso nicht erwartet.

Bei eben diesen war es zwar immer noch ruhig, aber es würde gleich mächtig zur Sache gehen (zur Sache gehen,jajasmile). Keiner bewegte sich. Doch dann griffen sie gleichzeitig nach dem Eisbecher, denn keiner hatte vor ihn herzugeben. Pech nur, dass der Becher ziemlich glitschig war und Joeys Finger rutschten ab. Und so kam, was kommen musste. Der Eisbecher mitsamt Inhalt sprang förmlich 'Hallo!' sagend Kaibas Shirt entgegen .

Vor Schreck aufschreinend sprang er auf. Nicht dass es unangenehm war, aber dennoch kam die Kälte des Eises ziemlich plötzlich. Der Stuhl fiel mit einem Schepperer zu Boden und auch der nicht mehr ganz so volle Eisbecher verabschiedete sich gen Mutter Erde. Joey konnte sich nicht mehr halten und prustete los, nicht gewollt sich so bald wieder freiwillig zu erholen. Auch einige Leute im Cafe kicherten oder murmelten grinsend vor sich hin.

Und ZACK! Damit war Kaibas Gedultsfaden entgültig unflickbar gerissen. Er kochte vor Wut. Das einzige, das noch fehlte, waren kleine Rauchwölkchen, die aus ihm emporstiegen. Mit hochrotem Kopf stand er da. Joey konnte sich immer noch nicht beruhigen.

Doch plötzlich verstummte er. Er spührte etwas sehr, sehr kaltes, das sein Shirt hinunterlief. Kaiba hatte ihm aus Wut etwas von 'seinem Eis' entgegengeworfen. Mit einem lauten Knall warf er das Geld für das Eis auf den Tisch -Wechselgeld wollte er gar nicht- und verließ Joey hinter sich herziehend und unter den Blicken der anderen das Cafe. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Zum Glück (?) war das Kaiba-Anwesen nicht so arg weit entfernt; ca.15 Minuten Fußmarsch. Seine Limosine wollte er in mit den ganzen dreckigen Sachen nicht rufen. Sein Stolz und seine Eleganz wären dahin!

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er noch jemand anderen im Schlepptau hatte und eben diesen auch immer noch am Arm festhielt, als ob er verloren gehen könnte. Ruckartig ließ er Joey los und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Nach einigen Schritten bemerkte er erst, dass Joey gar nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Er drehte sich zu Joey um der sich noch kein Stück bewegt hatte. Die Spur des Eises war gut zu erkennen. Sie fing etwa in der Mitte von Joeys Oberteil an und verlief ein wenig schräg nach unten. Gerade bahnte sich das Eis seinen Weg über die Hose runter zu...WAS? HOSE? Erst jetzt fiel Kaiba auf wie kurz diese sogenannte Hose eigentlich war. Nicht, dass es schlecht aussah. So waren Joeys Beine gut zu betrachten, mit denen er sich wirklich sehen lassen konnte, aber trotzdem. Die Hose war ziemlich kurz. Und dazu lief gerade noch das Eis seinen rechten Oberschenkel hinab. WOW! Dieser Anblick war ja so...sexy!

Nur schwer konnte Kaiba seinen Blick von Joeys Beinen abwenden. " Hey Hündchen! Komm endlich! Oder willst du noch Wurzeln schlagen?" Joey schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Langsam kam er auf Kaiba zu, den Blick schweigend auf den Boden gerichtet. " Hey, ist der Boden so interessant, dass du sprachlos geworden bist?" Aber Kaiba hatte gar nicht genau mitbekommen, was er sagte, denn so wie Joey da stand, den Blick gesenkt, hibbelig von einem Bein auf's andere tretend und mit der leichten Röte im Gesicht -ob wegen der Hitze oder der Verlegenheit war in dem Fall egal- drängte sich Kaiba nur ein Gedanke auf: SÜß!

Dieser machte gerade den Mund auf, um ihm zu antworten." Nee, aber..." " Is schon okay. Komm jetzt endlich. Dieses Eis klebt gewaltig!" Erstaunt blickte Joey auf. Kaiba hatte sich aber bereits umgedreht. Also trottete Joey, immer noch leicht von Kaibas Worten verwirrt, diesem nach.

" Wo soll's überhaupt hin gehen?" Das glaubte Kaiba jetzt nicht. Wie kann man nur so doof fragen? " Na wohin wohl? Zum Mond jedenfalls nicht." " Haha, weiß ich auch!" "Warum fragst du dann so blöd? Es geht natürlich zu mir!" "Aber Kaiba..." " Bitte, Joey! Tu mir einen Gefallen und sei einfach nur still, ja? Meine Nerzen liegen so schon blank mittlerweile." " Aber Kaiba, ich woh..." " Nein, kein aber! Ruhe jetzt!" Ergeben blieb Joey still, verstand Kaiba aber nicht ganz. Er selbst wohnte doch viel, viel näher. Keine zwei Minuten entfernt. Auf die Idee alleine zu sich nach Hause zu gehen kam er natürlich nicht. Er blieb aber dennoch den Rest des Weges still und lief dicht hinter Kaiba her.

Ende Teil 1

So, wir hoffen mal, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. Wir sind auf die Idee dazu gekommen, als es Mitte Juni so abartig heiß war. Schließlich braucht man eine Abkühlung!

eure bina-chan oo


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel: Jaja, Eis macht heiß!  
Teil: 2/2 Autor: bina-chan Email: Sabine.Michlergmx.de Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Raiting: PG-14 Warnungen: com, lime Pairing: SetoXJoey Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht uns und wir verdienen kein Geld damit Widmung: Unseren treuen Lesern Ham wir die überhaupt? °

Joey wusste noch nicht genau was er davon halten sollte, aber er stand gerade in einer riesigen Aula im sogenannten 'Kaiba-Anwesen'. Von außen war es ja schon mehr als riesengroß und total bombastisch; ein Haus -nein ein Palast- ohne Anfang und Ende, aber hier innen war es eifach nur...wow! Der Raum war sehr hoch gebaut. An den weißen Wänden waren immer wieder Ziersäulen zu erkennen, die ein leichtes Zirbelmuster hattenDer Boden war mit rotem Teppich ausgelegt, der bis zu einer breiten Treppe, die nach oben führte, reichte. (ich weiß, ich schreib nur Mist TT).

Auf besagter Treppe stand nun der Villenbesitzer, also Kaiba selbst, und wartete ungeduldig (warum wohl?fg) "Jetzt komm schon, Hündchen! Du machst noch den ganzen Teppich dreckig." Joey kam auf Kaiba zu, der, Gentleman wie er war, auf ihn wartete und dann die Treppe empor stieg.

Schweigend gingen sie die langen Gänge entlang. Joey war echt beeindruckt und war sich auch sicher, dass er aus diesem Gängewirrwarr nie herausfinden würde.

"Hier!" Kaiba zeigte auf eine Tür. " Du kannst duschen, wenn du willst. Komm dann runter." Kaiba wollte gerade gehen, als Joey an seinem Hemd zupfte. Er war ein wenig verlegen und ein paar blonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.  
(NEIN! Er fragt nicht ob Kaiba mit ihm duschen will!)

Wow, wie süß, schoss es Kaiba durch den Kopf. " Ähm...Kaiba... und wie komm ich wieder runter? Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal wo ich nach der nächsten Ecke bin, wie soll ich da..." "Okay, okay. Hab schon verstanden. Ich hol dich in zwanzig Minuten ab!" Damit war Kaiba dann verschwunden.

Wie? Zwanzig Minuten? Hatte der 'ne Ahnung wie kurz das bei dem Wetter war?  
Seufzend ging Joey durch die Tür und staunte erst mal nicht schlecht, als er dieses...traumvolle Bad sah. Es war weiß gefließt mit einigen kunstvollen Mustern in den Fließen. Der Abschluss am Boden und etwa auf Joeys Kopfhöhe waren mit antrazytfarbenen Bordüren versehen. Vor einer großen, ebenfalls weiß gefließten Dusche lag ein schwarzer Frotteteppich. 

Kurz: Es war einfach ein wunderbares Bad und supereinladend.

Erst jetzt fiel Joey auf, wie stark dieses Eis klebte. Es war bereits seine Beine heruntergelaufen. Langsam wurde es echt unangenehm. Also zog er sich sein Shirt und seine Hose aus, stockte aber bevor er sie achtlos zu Boden werfen wollte.

"Ich sollte meine Sachen wohl besser waschen, sonst kleb ich später gleich wieder." So ging er erst zum Waschbecken, ließ Wasser einlaufen und weichte seine Sachen ein. Er schnappte sich die Seife am Beckenrand und entfernte die Eisreste, bevor er die Stoffkleidung über einen Bügel hängte. Er sah auf die Wanduhr, die er noch entdeckt hatte und merkte, dass Kaiba schon in gut zehn Minuten wieder auftauchen würde. Jetzt aber schnell!

Eilig stellte er sich unter die Dusche.  
Genüsslich nahm er das feuchte Nass entgegen, wie es seine überhitzte Haut benetzte und die so lang ersehnte Kühlung schenkte. Er hätte ewig unter diesem himmlischen Wasserstrahl stehen können.

Unsanft wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es klopfte. " Hündchen! Bist du endlich fertig?" Leicht panisch stieg Joey aus der Dusche, trocknete sich grob ab und band sich ein Handtuch um seine Hüften. " Ich komme jetzt rein!" "NEIN! WARTE!"

Doch zu spät. Schon stand Kaiba vor ihm im Raum. Die Tür war so schnell geschlossen worden wie sie aufgegangen war. Kaiba hatte so ähnliche Klamotten an wie zuvor, nur, dass sie halt sauber waren. Seine Haare waren noch leicht feucht. Er hatte wohl auch geduscht.

Diese Tatsache interessierte jedoch gerade recht wenig, denn Joey stand panisch und, wohl bemerkt, halbnackt vor Kaiba und wusste nicht was er machen sollte.

Und Kaiba? Nun ja, der machte eigentlich nur eines: Er STARRTE auf Joeys, seiner Meinung nach, perfekt gebauten Oberkörper und zog ihm gedanklich wohl gerade das Handtuch weg ( Jaja, Gegensätze ziehen sich aus...äh...an ggg).

Er hatte sich aber trotzdem als erster wieder gefangen und hielt Joey etwas verlegen ein Pack Kleidung hin. " Wollte dir bloß was zum anziehen bringen." Er klang bei der Tatsache, dass Joey sich etwas 'an'zog, irgendwie traurig. Dieser Unterton fiel Joey (eigenartigerweiße) sofort auf. Sofort schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht und mit einem RUMPS und den Worten " Danke, aber ich hab was zum anziehen" saß Kaiba mitsamt Kleidungspack auch schon wieder vor der Tür. Verwundert blickte er auf die eben zugeknallte Tür. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Dennoch wartete er geduldig. So lange würde Joey sicher nicht brauchen, oder?

Joey hatte gerade ganz andere Probleme. Den Schock, Kaiba so plötzlich vor sich zu haben, musste er erst einmal verarbeiten. Er atmete tief durch und zog sich dann schnell seine Sachen an. Könnte ja sein, dass Kaiba sich entschloss ihn noch einmal zu 'besuchen'. Seine Sachen waren noch nicht ganz trocken, aber das störte weniger.

Etwas beruhigter ging er aus dem Bad und war erstaunt, als er Kaiba an die Wand gelehnt fand. Sofort, als Joey kam, stieß er sich davon ab. " Komm schon. Gehen wir runter." Ganz automatisch trottete Joey Kaiba hinterher. Jetzt war er total durcheinander. Was war mit Kaiba los? Keine dummen Kommentare? Nicht mal ein tötender Blick?

Sie kamen im Garten hinter dem 'Häuschen' an, in dem ein riesiger Swimmingpool stand. In dessen Mitte war ein großer Stein, aus dem Wasser plätscherte. Es gab auch ein kleines Sprungbrett. Joey riss die Augen auf. Das war der pure Wahnsinn. Was gab es hier eigentlich nicht? Dieses Haus und dieser Mann steckten voller Überraschungen. Joey zog seine Schuhe aus, setzte sich an den Beckenrand und hielt die Füsse ins Wasser. Es war herrlich kühl.

Kaiba sah der Szene eine Weile zu, dann kam er auf Joey zu und hielt ihm einen Eisbecher unter die Nase. Joeys Augen blitzten. Eis! EIS! EIS! Nein, SCHOKOEIS! Okay, der Tag konnte doch noch gut werden. Doch gerade als Joey nach dem Eis greifen wollte, zog es Kaiba wieder hoch, gerade genug hoch, dass Joey nicht hinkam (war ja klar°). Ein bisschen betteln sollte sein Hündchen schon.

" Hey! Das ist echt voll gemein von dir!" (Winnetouch: Kaiba, du bist so fies!) Kaiba sah Joey gespielt unschuldig an. "Wieso?" "WIESO! Naja, es ist sauheiß und du wedelst mir hier mit nem riesen Eisbecher vor der Nase rum. Du könntest mir ruhig was anbieten!" "Hm, stimmt, könnte ich wirklich...bleib schön brav sitzen und du kriegst was. Kaiba grinste Joey frech an und begann das Eis zu futtern. Joey sah ihm wie hypnotisiert ( vom Eis? Oder von Kaiba?) zu.

Das war echt gemein, aber er war von der Hitze viel zu erschöpft um Kaiba das leckere Kühl abzunehmen. Kaiba merkte, dass er heute in Joey keinen Rivalen fand, der ständig das machte, was Kaiba wollte und ließ sich heute wohl auf kein Spielchen ein, denn er blieb - zur Abwechslung - wirklich still sitzen und hatte Kaiba den Rücken zugedreht.

Kaiba seufzte. " Hier! Iss schon!" Er reichte Joey den angefangen Eisbecher. Joey sah ihn leicht zweifelnd an. War das jetzt ein Scherz? Er wollte sich nicht noch einmal zum Idioten machen. Langsam hob er die Hand um nach dem Eis zu greifen, unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu Kaiba aber nicht. Als er das Eis in der Hand hielt, wendete er den Blick zu diesem und brachte nur ein verwirrtes "Danke" heraus.

Als Joey keine Anstalten machte es zu essen, wurde es Kaiba schon etwas zu bunt. Erst verschenkt er sein Eis und dann will er es doch nicht essen. "Willst du es nicht? Okay, Hündchen, dann ess ich es." Joey schüttelte heftig den Kopf und begann dann endlich das Eis zu essen. Sofort begannen seine Augen zu leuchten. Hmmm, das Eis war superlecker und so schön kalt. Dazu kam noch der süße Schokoladengeschmack. Seine Laune war himmelhoch.

Kaiba musste lächeln, als er Joey so sah. Am Beckenrand sitzend, die Füße ins Wasser haltend und mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck sein Eis schlabbernd. Einfach niedlich! Dass er gerade seinen 'Feind' Joey Wheeler vor sich hatte, verdrängte Kaiba gekonnt.

Er merkte gar nicht, dass Joey bereits fertig mit Eis essen war und ihm nun in die Augen blickte. "Ähm...Kaiba?" Dieser schreckte hoch. "Was?" Er wurde etwas rot und fühlte sich ertappt (bei WAS?) Joey bemerkte Kaibas Verlegenheit und begann zu grinsen. Er stand vom Beckenrand auf und dann direkt vor Kaiba. Nun war es an Kaiba ein wenig panisch zu reagieren. Eine Ablenkung musste her und zwar schnell! Diese fand er auch. "Halt still, Hündchen! Du hast da was." Kaiba wollte Joey einen verirrten Eisrest aus dem Gesicht wischen, wobei dieser aber von Kaibas plötzlicher Handbewegung so überrumpelt wurde, dass er einen Schritt nach hinten ging und ausrutschte. Er hielt sich instinktiv an Kaiba fest. Doch es nützte nichts und so fiel er rückwärts in den Pool und Kaiba hinterher.

Beide tauchten wieder nach Luft ringend auf. Toll! Super Tag!

Als sie sich ins Gesicht sahen, fing Joey an zu grinsen. "Jetzt können wir auch gleich im Wasser bleiben. Wusste gar nicht, dass du so auf mich fliegst!" Er zog sich sein Shirt aus und legte es an den Beckenrand. Kaiba schwamm, von der Aussage eben noch etwas perplex, immer noch im tieferen Teil des Beckens, in den sie reingefallen waren.

Als er sich zu Joey umdrehte, war dieser verschwunden. Häh? Wo ist der jetzt schon wieder... Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich wurde er unter Wasser gezogen. Er erkannte Joey, der neben ihm tauchte und ihn fies grinsend ansah. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf. Joey neben ihm konnte einfach nur lachen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er mal mit Kaiba schwimmen würde und dass es Spaß machte. "Na warte, Hündchen! Wenn ich dich erwische!" Damit zog er sich sein ärmelloses Polohemd aus und hechtete auf Joey zu. Der kreischte auf und versuchte zu fliehen, was er aber nicht lange durchhielt. Erstens, weil Kaiba sowieso schneller war und zweitens, weil er immer noch lachte und so einfach nicht richtig schwimmen konnte.

Kaiba hatte ihn am Stein eingeholt und tauchte nun den Blonden unter. Als er wieder nach oben kam, rang er heftig nach Luft. Seine Atmung war schnell und unregelmäßig. Er grinste immer noch, musste aber augenblicklich schlucken, als er Kaiba ins Gesicht sah. Dessen Blick war ernst, toternst und eine unheimliche Energie schien ihn zu umströmen. Langsam kam er dichter auf Joey zu. Der war nun etwa einen Meter von Stein entfernt und 'strandete', während er rückwärts ebenso langsam zurückwich, auf den Beckenvorstand. Als er den Stein in seinem Rücken spührte und so nicht mehr entkommen könnte, was auch immer passiere, kam ihm etwas die Angst hoch. Er wusste ja nicht, was Kaiba mit ihm vorhatte.

Der Ältere kam stetig näher. Joey hob zur Abwehr auf das Kommende seine Hände gegen Kaiba, die der sofort abwehrte und über Joeys Kopf gegen den Stein presste.

Joey hatte keine Chance. Er kniete auf dem Vorsprung und war nur bis knapp über dem Bauchnabel im Wasser, außerdem war der andere auch viel stärker. Der Braunhaarige drägte sich mit einem Bein zwischen Joeys Beine um mehr Halt zu bekommen. Joey rechnete schon mit einem Tritt in die Magengegend und kniff die Augen zu. "Mach die Augen auf! Ich tu dir nichts!", flüsterte Kaiba ihm ins Ohr. Joey jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken, als der Lufthauch sein Ohr streifte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt breit und erkannte Kaiba ganz dicht vor sich.

"Was hast du vor?" "Das wirst du gleich merken"  
Er kam noch ein bisschen näher an Joey und dieser konnte seinen Atem an seiner Wange spüren. Wieder lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was hatte er bloß vor?(Sag mal Joey, wie schwer von Begriff bist du eigentlich?)

Kaiba sah in Joeys schokobraune Augen und hatte das Gefühl darin zu versinken. Sie waren so anziehend! Langsam näherte er sich noch ein Stück und überbrückte so den Rest an Freiraum. Er küsste Joey, erst ganz leicht, dann etwas fester.  
Hmm, er schmeckte nach Schokolade!

Joey war völlig überrumpelt. Reflexartig schloss er doch wieder die Augen, nicht fähig sich zu wehren oder sogar mit zumachen. Kaiba ließ Joeys Hände wieder los.  
Er wollte seine für etwas anderes verwenden. Langsam strich er Joeys Bauch entlang und am Rücken hinunter. Dieser war überrascht, konnte sich aber ein wohliges Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie schien es ihm langsam zu gefallen und zaghaft erwiderte er den Kuss.

Huch! Vor lauter Überraschung löste Kaiba den Kuss und sah Joey erstaunt an.  
"Hey, was sollte das denn?" Dieser fand es äußerst irritierend, dass Kaiba den Kuss gelöst hatte. Wenn er sich schon dafür entschied ihn zu küssen, dann sollte der das gefälligst auch machen.

Joey packte Kaiba hinten im Nacken und zog ihn in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Kaiba erfüllte wieder den Geschmack von Schokolade. Ausgibieg erkundeten sie sich gegenseitig und genoßen die Nähe des anderen, bis Joey sich löste, um Kaibas Hals zu erforschen. Verführerisch küsste er eine Stelle nach der anderen und streichelte darüber. Kaiba legte seine Kopf in den Nacken, als er Joeys Lippen spürte. Zwischen den Liebkosungen kamen immer wieder Wortfetzten, da Joey einfach nicht von Kaiba ablassen konnte. "Meinst du...nicht auch...das Sahne...und Erdbeeren...für jetzt...genau das richtige wären?", Kaiba musste grinsen. "Ja, das klingt sehr viel versprechend. Ich kann nachher mal schauen, ob wir sowas dahaben."

Auch Kaiba fing an Joey zu verwöhnen und strich mit seinen Händen zärtlich über dessen Körper. Joey bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
"Ist dir kalt?", fragte er ihn sanft. Joey unterbrach seine Verwöhnungtour und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Ein wenig.", murmelte er.  
"Dann sollten wir lieber aus dem Wasser gehen, bevor du dich noch erkältest"  
Joey nickte und gemeinsam stiegen sie aus dem Wasser. Schnell holte Kaiba zwei große Handtücher, einen Bademantel und...eine Schüssel Erdbeeren (und was ist mit der Sahne?). Er selbst hatte sich schon einen Mantel angezogen.

"Oh, Erdbeeren!" lächelte Joey ihn verführerisch an.  
"Natürlich, die habe ich nicht vergessen!", schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr.  
Sanft wickelte er Joey in eines der Handtücher ein und rubbelte ihn so gut es ging trocken.

"Zieh lieber auch deine nasse Hose aus." Augenblicklich lief Joey knallrot an und blickte zu Boden. "Ne, lieber nicht.", nuschelte er verlegen. Kaiba blickte ihn erstaunt an. "Warum nicht?" "Naja...ähm..." Er tippte seine Finger aneinander.

Plötzlich dämmerte es Kaiba und er fing an zu grinsen. "Hast du etwa nichts darunter!" Er konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als Joey noch eine Spur röter wurde. "Hör auf zu lachen! Es war zu heiß für noch was darunter und außerdem hätte ich sonst nicht reingepasst!" Er hielt die beiden Enden des Handtuches fest in der Hand. Kaiba konnte sich nämlich einen kurzen Blick nicht verkneifen und meinte: "Das glaub ich dir sofort! Die sind ja auch verboten eng! Trotzdem, die müssen runter! Ich dreh mich auch um beim Handtuch festhalten." Joey überlegte kurz. Kaiba hatte recht. Wenn er sie weiter anbehält, würde er sich garantiert erkälten. Aber es war im total peinlich unten ohne rumzulaufen.

"Und was soll ich dann anziehen?" "Na, den Bademantel natürlich!" Kaiba hielt ihm besagtes Stück hin. "Ok, aber wehe du schaust!" "Bestimmt nicht!" Er konnte sich das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Joey sah so süß aus, wie er da vor ihm mit hochrotem Kopf dastand.

"Hier!" Joey hielt Kaiba die Enden des Handtuches hin und achtete genau darauf, wo Kaiba hin sah. Als er aus den engen Hot Pants draußen war, schnappte er sich den Bademantel. Er war etwas zu groß, aber unglaublich kuschlig.

Als Kaiba bemerkte, das Joey fertig war, ließ er das Handtuch auf einen Stuhl fallen und zog Joey an der Hand mit sich. Die Erdbeeren wurden natürlich nicht vergessen. "Komm mit!" Er führte ihn um den Pool herum. Auf der anderen Seite war eine große Hollywood-Schaukel. Sie war aus dunklem Holz mit kuschlig aussehenden Kissen. Kaiba ließ sich darauf quer nieder und zog Joey in seinen Schoß, die Erbeeren oben drauf. Langsam begann er etwas zu schaukeln. "Und?" Joey kuschelte sich sich an Kaiba und schnurrte. "Schön!"

Liebevoll kraulte er Joey im Nacken, strich ihm durch die Haare und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er genoß diesen Augenblick in vollen Zügen und war sich sicher, dass es Joey nicht anders ging. Ab und zu nahm er eine Erbeere in den Mund und gab sie in einem langen Kuss weiter.

Nach einiger Zeit war Joey eingeschlafen und Kaiba trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er ihn aufs Bett und beobachtete, wie er sich in die Decke kuschelte. Ab und zu konnte man ein kleines 'Seto' vernehmen. Kaiba musste schmunzeln. Sicherlich hat er einen schönen Traum.

Als Kaiba auch schon fast eingeschlafen war, hörte er noch ein leises 'Daisuki'. Lächelnd sank auch er in den Schlaf und träumte von seinem kleinen blonden Hündchen.

THE END

Mein Gott! Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so schwer ist, lime zu schreiben. Wie muss dann erst lemon sein! Aber wir haben es mehr oder weniger erfolgreich geschafft!

Es würde uns freuen, wenn ihr uns schreiben würdet, wie es rüber kommt. Wenn es Mist ist, wollen wir ja nicht den selben Fehler in den anderen Geschichten machen°

Also, nochmals vielen Dank fürs lesen und vergesst nicht: Anregungen, Kritik, Morddrohungen,...sind erwünscht!

Bis bald!

Eure bina-chan wink, wink 


End file.
